Xmen vs Memo
by Dark-Crawlers
Summary: Xavier’s lab was destroyed. A few mutants did not survive the explosion. The only thing left were the leftovers of Cerebro, Xavier’s super computer. A man dressed in a black cloak entered the ruins of the school for gifted children...
1. A New Evil Force

X-Men meets Memo  
Chapter I  
  
Xavier's lab was destroyed. A few mutants did not survive the explosion. The only thing left were the leftovers of Cerebro, Xavier's super computer. A man dressed in a black cloak entered the ruins of the school for gifted children at midnight. The figure was high and walked straight into an underground tunnel. He entered a room with wires and computer chips, where once was Cerebro. The man took out a small bag from his cloak and putted the chips inside. He walked back out, when suddenly a fast movement was heard. He blinked and without any preparation he saw about a hundred, maybe more, mutants that used to learn in this school. In the first row stood Rogue, Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey, Xavier, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Pyro, Beast and Colossus, all prepared for a fight. The man started to run straight to the middle of the mutant crowd as they started to use their powers to stop him. For unknown reason, the man dodged all of the attacks without any problem. The moonlight disappeared, while a black metal board floated above the ruins. The weird man jumped to the board (that was floating about 10 meters above the ground) and you could only see there were 6 people on it, but you could not identify them. The board floated away.  
  
"Magneto"  
  
Six months later, the Xavier school was rebuilt. The students returned to their regular schedule.  
  
Xavier walked in the corridor leading to Cerebro. The eye scan was still unfinished, and so as Cerebro. Meanwhile, Xavier went there to get some privacy. "No sign of Magneto" he thought, "No news, no massive human killing, no nothing. He is planning something. I know it." Xavier's thoughts rumbled inside is head "Why did he steal the chips? Who was that mysterious man? And what is he planning?"  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Xavier interrupted by Jean. "Professor, we need you" she said with fear. They walked toward Cyclops' room. "It was so real," said Cyclops "A laugh, and then an explosion!" "What are you talking about?" asked Xavier. "Visions, Professor." said Jean. Xavier hesitated for a moment, and said "Visions are not a good sign. Never. What did you see Cyclops?" "I. I saw this man, with a short pointy beard, laughing, and then, an explosion, big explosion, and then, nothing" said Cyclops. His face was white, his heart was pumping fast, and he was breathless. "You need a rest, Scott" said Jean "But I Don't Want Any More Visions!!!" shouted Cyclops. "Jean, give him a anti-dreaming antidote," said Xavier "and you two go to sleep." "Fine, but I'll stay here with Scott until he falls asleep." said Jean "That's O.K Jean, but don't forget the antidote."  
  
When the sun rose next day, the whole X-Men team joined Xavier for the rebuilding of Cerebro. The students used their special abilities to cut, fuse and connect the parts that make the super computer. Cyclops used his rays to fuse the pieces and craft the machinery. Wolverine cut the iron and meanwhile sharpened his knives. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler built the inner layer of Cerebro. After about 6 hours of hard work Cerebro was rebuilt. Xavier also upgraded the program so nobody could enter the room besides him. The next week went smoothly and with no problems, until that night when Scott woke up in fear. Xavier, Jean and Nightcrawler rushed to his room (Nightcrawler didn't really ran.). "It's this explosion again," said Cyclops "But I see us too, we. we.um. disappear!" "You mean that we mutants disappear?" asked Xavier. He was worried more than last time it happened.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. More Visions, And A Major Plan

Chapter II  
  
"You know what I mean by disappear," said Cyclops fearfully "But this time, I also saw Magneto!" "You saw Magneto in your vision?" asked Jean. "Hey! Do you remember I had a vision with Mystique and Magneto?" said Nightcrawler "Maybe 'One-Eye' is seeing what's going to happen!" "Do you mean, Kurt, that Scott is seeing the future?" asked Xavier "Yes! And Magneto must be doing this!" cried Nightcrawler "But why does Magneto want to kill mutants? He is a mutant too!" asked Jean. "This is a mystery. well, please go to sleep, and tomorrow morning I'll try to read your mind again and look for more clues." said Xavier quite calmly than anyone thought he would. Next morning, Xavier went to Cyclops' room. "Good morning Scott," he said. Cyclops woke up and sat on his bed. "Did you see any more visions tonight?" Xavier asked. "Um. no, I think" said Cyclops. He was still sleepy. "Can you read my mind now professor? I wanna know what do you see." He said. "O.K, but I won't tell you what exactly did I see." Xavier said. He placed his hands near Scott's head. A laugh, an explosion, mutants disappear, then nothing. That is what Xavier saw, exactly as Scott said last night. Xavier tried to look for another clue in Scott's mind. But then, these laughs again. "You cannot break into his mind eh Xavier? I guess my power is stronger than yours!" the laughing man said. Xavier saw his face. His face was old and a black pointy beard was covering his chin. His eyes were bigger than most people do, and a long mouth stretching on his face. "O.K Scott, I saw what I could see. Now go eat breakfast and get ready for physic class. You may not miss your studies because of those visions. By the way, tell jean to come here." Said Xavier. "O.K professor" said Scott and left his room.  
  
"What do you want professor?" asked Jean when she arrived at Xavier's office. "Scott's mind is blocked by a mutant with powers that are strong as mine." "WHAT?!?!? A mutant as strong as you? Do you know who is it?" said Jean. "I am afraid I do not know who is it. But he is a relative of yours." Said Xavier. "Oh my gosh! How do you know it?" cried Jean "I noticed his brain cells DNA while I scanned Scott's brain, and they are very similar to yours. Now return to your class." Said Xavier. Jean left his office, terrified, and shocked. "This dream was highly cerebral protected, and the professor thinks that this mutant is as strong as him, maybe more!" said Jean to Storm after the meeting with Xavier. "I don't believe it. A mutant a strong as the professor? That's totally impossible!" said Storm. Jean hasn't told anyone about this guy being a relative of her. She didn't want anyone would fear from her, because of being a relative of a psycho mastermind mutant.  
  
"Is it ready?" said Magneto. "Almost, I just need a few more minutes." said a husky voice with a weird accent. He has big eyes and a pointy beard. "I need it to be done by tomorrow, so don't play with your mind tricks on Xavier youngsters, Heinrich." said magneto angrily. "O.K. O.K. don't rush me master! The time machine will be ready in just one minute. I just need to fuse these two wires and it'll be ready." Said Adolf "Here goes. fine, it's ready." "Very good 'Memo'." Said Magneto "That will be your nickname. Memo. Well, it does fit your ability to change people's memory.Alright, now we can complete our mission." "What mission" said Toad, who had just entered the room. "Oh. Sorry I forgot to tell you. We are about to travel back in time, and destroy the first mutants," Said Magneto proudly. "And then there will be no more mutants." "So you mean we are goin' to die to right? That's incredibly stupid!!! Why should will kill ourselves?!?" said Toad. "We are not going to kill ourselves you fool! We will stay alive, and exist forever by a special potion that master had made, so we will rule the world with our powers!" said Memo. "Now let's get inside. Toad, call Mystique and Sabretooth. We will start our journey right now." said Magneto. They entered the time machine, and their journey through time began.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. The Journey to the Past Begins

Chapter III  
  
"Wormhole, wormhole, wormhole. how much time is it going to take?" asked Toad. "According do the speed that it moves, it will take us about. 2 minutes from now." Said Magneto. "Oh well. anyone cares to play chess meanwhile?" said Toad. The time machine suddenly shuddered, and a sound of people speaking was heard from behind the door. "I think we landed master." said Memo. The door opened and some ancient looking people with Greek togas were holding spears and swords, ready to fight. Magneto moved his hand. Then, one of them flew up in the air. They all looked up at him, as Magneto smiled and ran away with his fellow mutants. Memo took out a device from his pocket. "What is that?" asked Mystique. "That is a special scanner that reads DNA and it shows me where are all the mutants." "We must be close. Am I right Memo?" asked Magneto. The plan worked.  
  
"Professor, are you sure that this freak is my relative?" asked Jean. "Yes, I am quite sure about that Jean." said Xavier. Jean couldn't keep that secret any more. "Aaaahhhh!!!" a scream crossed through the air. It came from Cyclops' room. Xavier "ran" as fast as his wheels could to Cyclops' room. "Magneto is in the past, and he's about to kill all mutants!!!" cried Cyclops. "How do you know this Scott?" asked Xavier. "It's my vision professor. It happened. Magneto is in the past, trying to find and kill the first mutants!" Cyclops said. "Why? Isn't he a mutant too?" asked Jean. " I knew it," said Xavier, "he's about to destroy the humankind, not the mutants." A knock on the door was heard, and Wolverine entered. "I heard your conversation," he said. "We must prepare the time generator." "O.K Logen. Call Storm and Nightcrawler. We must go back in time as soon as we can!" said Xavier.  
  
To be Continued. 


	4. Ancient Rome The Battle Arena

Chapter 4  
  
"Where the hell is the first mutant Memonkey?" asked Toad. Memo grabbed Toad's neck. "Shut up and go catch some flies you long-tongued creep." "J- Just Kidding" Toad said. Memo released Toad's neck. "Thank you very much." said Toad in a cynical voice. The weird group walked through the streets of Rome, heading to the coliseum. "Hey! The coliseum's wall is not broken! Yet." said Toad. "Gosh, you're a real psycho." said Mystique. "Well, Memo, where is the first mutant?" asked Magneto. He was eager to finish his mission. "Why are ya so res'less lately Boss?" asked Memo "I'll tell you when we are close to him. He is sitting near the Caesar booth in the coliseum." "Cool!!! A real gladiator fight!!!" said Toad. Suddenly, Magneto shuddered. "Xavier is coming."  
  
"The time generator is ready professor." Said Wolverine. "Thanks Logen. Kurt, Aurora, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Rogue, and you too Logen, enter the time generator. I'll come in a few minutes." Said Xavier. "And I'll bring my guitar, in case that I'll be bored" said Nightcrawler. The others were looking at him like he is a freak. "Just kidding." he added. The X-Men entered the time generator. The brown metal "Box" was activated. The rings started to spin very fast, and a few moments after the spin went into lightspeed. "You may enter now." Said Xavier. Kitty was the first to go. After her came Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Rogue and Logen. Xavier was the last to enter. "Keep the school running Beast. I'll come soon." Said Xavier and entered the time generator.  
  
"Where the hell are we?!?" asked Nightcrawler. "Ancient Rome" said Xavier. "Oh, I see you came too X-Men" said an unknown voice. A dark shadow covered them and Xavier wheelchair suddenly flew. "Dammit Magneto!" said Cyclops. The shadow (which appeared to be a metal plate) came down and Magneto, Mystique, Memo and Toad were on it. "Not much of manners, I see." Said Magneto. "How did they know?" Jean asked Kitty. "No idea." said Kitty. "I sent him a message." said Xavier. "You? But why?" they all asked. "Eric is not my enemy. He may be evil to you but we only think different, I just wanted to explain him what he is about to do." Said Xavier. "Hey boss, din't ya say were about to destroy mutants? 'Cause if they're in da past, we can't kill 'em." Said Toad. "Destroy mutants? Didn't you mean to destroy humankind?" asked Storm. "Oopsie." said Toad. "I see that my stupidly dumb friend just revealed my plan." said Magneto calmly. "God dammit Magneto!" said Cyclops and shot a power beam at Magneto.  
  
To be Continued. 


	5. The First Mutant

Chapter 5  
  
Magneto raised his hand, and a shining shield came from nowhere. It blocked Cyclops' attack and retrieved it. The power beam came back exactly toward Cyclops' special glasses, and broke them. Without controlling his eyes, He started shooting power beam at everyone. "So THAT'S how the coliseum was ruined." said Toad, after dodging one of the powerful beams. Then, a beam was shot from Cyclops' eyes exactly toward Xavier. Jean tried to save the professor, and got hit by the beam. Cyclops closed his eyes and fell on the ground. He became unconscious. Wolverine and Shadowcat ran towards Jean, while Rouge and Nightcrawler ran to help Cyclops. Storm and Xavier kept fighting with Magneto. "You haven't seen the last of me!!!" said Magneto, and flew away with his gang.  
  
"He is just unconscious" said Nightcrawler. "Jean is O.K too, but she needs a doctor" said Wolverine. Suddenly, a Greek man came and tried to carry Jean. "What the heck are you doin'?!? And who are you?" asked Nightcrawler with fear and anger. "I'm Iventius the wizard, who can change every solid material into liquid and gas" said the weird man. He had a long blond hair, brown eyes, a mustache and a scar over his left cheek. "Molecular transformer I see. this must be the first mutant" whispered Xavier to Storm. "Show us what you can do!" said Nightcrawler, "Please". Iventius closed his eyes, focusing. Cyclops' broken glasses flew towards him. They changed into liquid, and came back normal, unbroken. They flew towards Cyclops' eyes (they thought it was Xavier doing is) and placed themselves on them. Iventius started to run through stuffed streets. The X-men followed him, and reached a small brick house. There was only one small window and it had no doors. A screen was hung above the entrance. Iventius entered the house. "Bring the Cyclops and the bald guy inside" he said. Wolverine carried Cyclops into the "House" and came back to the rest of the group. The house was very poor. A big chiseled stone was used as a table, and another one as a bed. A straw rug was on the floor, and a wooden stool was near the table. Cyclops was lying on the bed, Xavier was sitting next to him, and Iventius was sitting on the stool. He putted his hands over Cyclops' forehead. Cyclops started to mumble and breathe deeply. ".Let Go. FREAK.!"  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
